Winning and Losing
by Liana D. S
Summary: Hera memenangkan segalanya, tetapi kemudian Zeus memenangkan Hera-dan sejak itu, Hera selalu kalah.


Sejak kecil, Hera berambisi menjadi seorang pemenang. Main petak umpet, merangkai bunga, berlomba membuat api unggun, bahkan adu tangkas melempar pisau bersama kakak-kakak lelakinya, semua ia lakoni demi meraih gelar tersebut. Semangatnya memang kadang berlebihan dan agak mengesalkan, tetapi sesungguhnya semangat ini lebih banyak menimbulkan senyum bahagia. _Hera persis api yang membawa cahaya untuk menerangi jiwa_ , Hestia sang dewi perapian suatu saat memuji adik termudanya, tidak menyangkal kekagumannya pada Hera yang saat itu berstatus sebagai anak bungsu.

Namun, kebanggaan Hera berangsur tergerus pasca kehadiran Zeus, adiknya, putra takdir yang digadang-gadang akan mengubah dunia. Segala tentang Zeus menjerat Hera begitu kuat, tetapi keangkuhan melarang sang dewi untuk jatuh cinta. Cuma wanita lemah yang bergantung pada belas-kasih pria, maka melawan hasrat terbesarnya untuk memiliki Zeus, Hera menolak kasar pinangan demi pinangan rajanya. Zeus, sebagai versi lain dari pujaan hatinya, memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan segala penghalang demi meraih keinginan. Alhasil, terjebaklah Hera di bawah kuasanya, di bawah _tubuhnya,_ dan sejak itu, Hera tidak pernah lagi memperoleh kemenangan.

Yang mengherankan, selama kekalahan ini, Hera justru menjadi perempuan nomor satu di seantero Olympus.

Kenangan pahit menghujani Hera tanpa ampun bersama butir-butir besar air dingin dari langit. Bagus. Nyeri di bawah perut, beku di permukaan kulit, luka bernanah di dalam hati; kombinasi sempurna untuk menyiksa diri, bukan? Hera memejam pasrah, wajah Zeus membayang di pelupuk matanya, menertawakan puas-puas bentuknya yang amat menyedihkan. Ah, tanpa titel 'istri Zeus', Hera hanya dewi biasa tanpa kekuatan khusus selain merestui perkawinan—ha! Bahkan Hermes, dewa ingusan yang agak sinting itu, akan gampang saja menyentilnya dari singgasana menggunakan _caduceus_.

 _Aku sungguh seorang pecundang._

"Hera."

Terkejut mendengar suara berat nan familiar ini, sang dewi segera membuka mata lebar-lebar, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat lebih tatkala si empunya suara—Zeus—memandangnya penuh rasa khawatir. Walaupun bermakna dalam bagi Hera, tatapan itu tidak pernah bertahan lama. Zeus cepat memasang berlapis-lapis topeng untuk mencegah Hera membacanya laksana buku yang terbuka. Ia selipkan sepasang lengan kekar di balik punggung dan lutut Hera, kemudian mengangkat tubuh sang istri dari tanah berlumpur, membawanya pulang.

"Turunkan aku." Gemetar Hera memerintahkan, belum kehilangan ketegasan bahkan dalam keadaan terlemahnya. Zeus, tentu saja, merupakan satu-satunya yang kebal terhadap kerasnya Hera. Tidak ia hiraukan permintaan istrinya ini sebab ada yang lebih utama dari memenuhi keinginan seorang wanita tak stabil.

"Tu—"

Zeus buru-buru membungkam Hera dengan satu ciuman kasar sebelum Hera sempat mengulang perintah, dan Hera tak mampu berontak karena belum pulih. Hanya tubuh sang dewi yang menegang, menampakkan sedikit upaya untuk melawan, sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Zeus.

"Kau kemanakan anak kita, Perempuan?"

Petir bersahut-sahutan mengiringi bisikan Zeus, herannya Hera dapat mendengar jelas tiap kata dalam pertanyaan Zeus yang dipekati amarah. Zeus pasti menyadari warna merah luas di bagian belakang pakaian Hera: _perdarahan bekas bersalin_ , tetapi bayi yang dilahirkan tidak ada di sekitar... maka sesuatu telah Hera lakukan terhadap anak mereka, mustahil Zeus diam saja.

Terkekeh, Hera menentang mata Zeus, tidak gentar sekalipun api berkobar di sana.

"Anak kita? Dia anak _ku_ , Zeus; terserah mau kuapakan. Kau tak berhak atas dirinya."

Dahi Zeus berkerut sebelum sebuah dugaan menghantamnya keras. Ia cengkeram bahu Hera seolah-olah hendak meremukkan satu barang rapuh, membuat Hera meringis menahan ngilu.

"Bajingan mana yang menghamilimu, Hera?! Jawab!"

Angin berhembus kian kencang. Kilat-kilat disertai guntur yang memekakkan telinga menunjukkan betapa murkanya sang dewa langit. Hera memejam kaget, degup jantungnya semakin kacau, dan tekanan jemari Zeus pada tubuhnya berhasil meloloskan satu desis. Akan tetapi, diam-diam, Hera menikmati kecemburuan Zeus pada pria yang tak pernah ada ini; keadaan berbalik drastis sekarang. Bibir pucat sang pelindung cinta kemudian mengulas senyum congkak.

"Aku adalah lambang kemurnian ikatan pria dan wanita, tidak serendah dirimu yang menebar benih di mana-mana. Lagipula, jika seorang lelaki tak bertanggung jawab—selain kau—berniat memasukiku, aku pasti akan membunuhnya duluan."

Senyum Hera memudar perlahan, rautnya hampa seakan tanpa jiwa. Mengingat perbuatannya sebelum Zeus datang menambah berat beban yang menyesaki batin. Tak bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana mungkin ia menyebut Zeus demikian, padahal ia sendiri baru saja menelantarkan seseorang?

"Seperti Athena yang tidak terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita, melainkan dari pikiran-pikiran cemerlangmu untuk kerajaan ini, _Hephaestus_ ," –Hera menelan ludah; mengucapkan nama itu sesulit mengakui sebuah dosa—"merupakan perwujudan kedengkianku padamu."

Zeus tertegun.

"Tapi dia bukan anak yang kuharapkan. Dia kecil, buruk, dan sangat lemah," – _persis diriku di hadapanmu, Zeus_ , Hera menambahkan dalam hati—"Aku gagal menciptakan keturunan sesempurna Athena dari ragaku. Aku... _kalah_ lagi darimu... dan itu menyakitkan..."

Kabut tipis melayang pelan dari mulut Hera bersamaan dengan gigil yang merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya, berjuang meredam sedu, rasa bersalah, dan pahitnya kekalahan sekaligus. Zeus tak pernah menyaksikan Hera seberantakan ini; ke mana perginya ratu pencemburu yang disegani dewa-dewi dan manusia, yang menjadikan kegiatan menghukum para pengkhianat cinta sebagai tugas harian, yang sebetulnya amat menyayangi pasangan-pasangan pemegang teguh kesucian kasih?

Badai agak mereda. Butir-butir hujan tidak lagi menghujam kejam permukaan kulit pualam Hera.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan pada anak itu?"

Ah, sudah sekian lama Hera tidak mendengar Zeus selunak ini. Setiap bicara pada Hera, setidaknya akan terdapat gelombang emosi tertahan dalam tenggorokan sang dewa langit—tapi kini? Apakah Zeus mulai memahami mengapa Hera begitu rusak hari ini? Apakah itu tandanya Zeus _yang dulu_ singgah kembali untuk menyembuhkan Hera? Sang ratu tidak mau terlalu banyak berharap sebab dia terlanjur sering dikecewakan.

"Aku _melemparnya_. Ke laut sekeliling Pulau Lemnos," Akhirnya, Hera sanggup mengangkat satu lengan, menutup matanya yang basah sembari tertawa sengau, "Gila, _'kan_? Aku sungguh menyesal, Zeus. Aku benar-benar pecundang besar; sudah kalah darimu, kalah dari Athena, kalah pula oleh keputusasaan hingga membuang putraku sendiri... Kenapa kau masih repot-repot mendatangi seseorang yang akan menodai tahtamu dengan sejarah memalukan?"

Meski semula membelalak tak percaya, ujungnya Zeus dapat menerima tindakan Hera yang tampaknya keji ini. Zeus dan Hera punya banyak perbedaan, tetapi keduanya saling mengerti urusan ambisi. Hera adalah pribadi yang penuh kebanggaan. Hera pantang menyerah hingga tujuannya tercapai. Hera, sekeras apapun sikapnya, memiliki kemampuan untuk menjaga manusia dengan kasihnya selama tidak ada pengkhianatan. Karena itulah, di antara ketiga saudarinya, Hera terpilih (ralat, _dipilih_ oleh Zeus) menjadi ratu langit. Namun sebagai bagian dari kaum wanita, Hera tidak lebih dari segumpal kelembutan yang terselubungi benteng tinggi. Ironis, justru Zeus-lah yang menjebol benteng itu dan menggilas kelembutan di dalamnya, sehingga lama-kelamaan, Hera berhenti berusaha akibat kelelahan yang sangat.

 _Hera persis api yang membawa cahaya untuk menerangi jiwa_.

Teringat ucapan Hestia beberapa tahun lalu, Zeus menghentikan turunnya hujan agar bara di mata Hera tidak padam.

"Ketahuilah, singgasana di sampingku itu bukan singgasana untuk ratu Olympus."

Pernyataan mengejutkan ini membuat Hera mengangkat pandang, tepat saat Zeus menatapnya balik.

"Itu singgasana _mu_ ," lanjut sang raja, "dan aku tak mengizinkan seorang pun selain dirimu duduk di sana."

Samar Hera menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu omong kosong, omong kosong, walaupun sangat melambungkan hati.

"Berhenti membual, Zeus. Jika kau memang tidak berniat menyingkirkanku dari istana, lalu apa arti sekian banyak hubunganmu dengan para _nymph_ , dewi, dan manusia itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mencari kandidat ratu baru?" dengus Hera, yang benci pertanyaannya dikembalikan, tetapi kedongkolan yang ditimbulkan Zeus ini dihilangkan juga oleh Zeus dengan tindakannya kemudian.

"Jika aku memang menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikanmu, lalu mengapa," Zeus mengecup jejak basah di pipi istrinya, "aku rela melepas yang lain, tetapi tidak dirimu? Mengapa kursimu masih dingin tanpa ada yang berkenan menempati? Mengapa badai begitu hebatnya timbul setiap kau absen dari istana? Jelaskanlah."

Semua pertanyaan ini tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, Hera tahu, tetapi satu hal masih mengganjal di benaknya.

"Kendatipun aku seorang yang kalah, kau masih menerimaku sebagai ratumu? Kau sungguh tidak punya harga diri, wahai raja langit."

Ujaran sinis Hera segera ditukas cerdas oleh suaminya.

"Kau tidak pernah kalah, Hera, karena kau selalu menempuh rintangan sehebat apapun dengan berani, termasuk melahirkan putramu. Anak itu, aku yakin, akan tumbuh dewasa setangguh ibunya dan menyusul kita ke Olympus," Dengan hati-hati, Zeus meletakkan Hera dalam keretanya, "Kita hanya tinggal menunggu."

* * *

Sementara Zeus memacu kereta kembali ke istana, kelopak Hera digantungi kantuk yang sangat. Setitik, dua titik air mata meluncur turun, lalu sepasang mata itu tertutup sempurna dan tubuh Hera terkulai di sisi Zeus. Air mata itu merupakan tumpahan perasaan Hera; rasa sesal, rasa terima kasih, rasa bersalah, dan juga rasa bangga enggan memisahkan diri sampai terbawa dalam mimpi.

Seperti darah di kaki Hera yang terbasuh hujan, kata-kata manis dari mulut Zeus akan luntur esok hari dan Hera akan kembali menderita kekalahan beruntun. Namun, pelukan Zeus memahamkannya bahwa dalam tiap kekalahan, ia pasti akan tetap menaklukkan hati rajanya pada penghujung hari.

Tentu saja, tidak sembarang wanita dapat mencapai prestasi sebesar itu.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
